


Sure, It Is

by tjstar



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, like everyone has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go ahead, fearless bird,” Pete encourages, pushing Patrick slightly and making him take a tiny step forward.</p><p>They’re standing on the rooftop of the high-rise apartment building, and Patrick hesitates to take his first <em>big</em> flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure, It Is

“Go ahead, fearless bird,” Pete encourages, pushing Patrick slightly and making him take a tiny step forward.

They’re standing on the rooftop of the high-rise apartment building, and Patrick hesitates to take his first _big_ flight. The wind clings to his shaggy hair and feathers, and Pete only laughs when Patrick adjusts his trucker hat, shivering a little.

Patrick’s wings are big and reddish-brown mostly, with the weird white spots dotting them; this morning he spent almost forty minutes, putting his wings through the special holes on the back of his green t-shirt.

Like all the normal people, Patrick is moulting once a year; Pete even made a small dream-catcher and decorated it with the feathers of Patrick’s wings. Pete assures that the amulet protects him from nightmares.

Pete’s large wings are dark, not black, though — probably, it’s just the deepest shadow of blue, or maybe it’s a purple colour mixed with the ultramarine. Pete’s left wing couldn’t work right when Patrick met him in the college library a couple years ago; Pete explained that he just lost control, crashed down and ended up with his wing broken, but _‘dude when you look at me I feel like it’s healing’_. Later, it turned out that Patrick was the witness of Pete’s first flight after the injury. It was beautiful; Pete was slashing the evening sky like a fast flash of lightning, brave and desperate.

And now Pete offers him to share the dose of adrenaline.

“It’s dangerous,” Patrick frowns, glancing at the sleepily-motionless city below; he isn’t afraid of heights, but it’s still too risky anyway.

Pete pulls on the hood of his grey hoodie, giving Patrick the brightest of his too-big smiles.

“Sure, it is. But I’m here to catch you,” he pats his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re an angel,” he adds without a hint of sarcasm as Patrick finally spreads his a little shaky wings.

“But I don’t want to be a _fallen_ angel,” Patrick grumbles, shifting to the edge of the rooftop.

It’s still too early in the morning, and there are almost no people on the street, and the view is just hypnotizing, and honestly, Patrick wants to try this thing; he’s good at flying, his wings are very strong — of course — it’s just the first time when he and Pete have climbed too high (using the elevator and then the stairs of the fire escape, _ironically_ ).

“We can do this holding hands,” Pete shrugs, blowing his emo-bangs away from his face.

Holding hands is a good choice. Like they can literally fly away _together_ , maybe just for a few minutes, drowning in a light morning haze and forgetting about all their weighting-down problems.

“Let’s go, I’m ready,” Patrick nods confidently; Pete squeezes his palm immediately, flapping his wings.

Then, they just cross the line.

It’s like doing the jump into the craziest nowhere: the stream of a cold wind smashes against Patrick’s chest, leaving him nearly breathless but somewhat happy and free. He quickly snatches the right air-wave, leaning to it with his open wings and grabbing at Pete’s hand for the support; they’re flying circles above the city that seems so mysterious like the real world just doesn’t exist at all. Despite his past flying-experience, this time Patrick feels he’s really _weightless,_ and when he turns his head to check what Pete is doing, he sees his boyfriend beaming.

“I knew it’s gonna be cool!” he exclaims cheerfully.

“Yeah,” Patrick smirks, untangling his fingers from Pete’s tight grip.

It’s fun — the mosaic of houses looks unfamiliarly small, and the cars are just tiny toys; Patrick wonders if they can fly even higher, but guesses it would be _extremely_ dangerous, because no one can trust their wings blindly. Thinking of it, Patrick distracts from the air-track, and the strong rush of wind slaps him across his face, knocking his glasses off; Patrick gasps, trying to reach for them, but at the same time Pete folds his wings, going down along with Patrick’s falling glasses.

Somehow Patrick still keeps his crumpled cap on his head.

When Pete is floating on Patrick’s level again, he hands him the glasses back, and Patrick suddenly wants to kiss him right now, while they still don’t have the solid ground under their feet; no, it’s not because Pete is the glasses-savior, Patrick just thinks that being so high makes him feel tipsy.

“Be careful,” Pete winks, his dark wings flutter steadily.

“O-okay. Thanks,” Patrick replies and notices a light shadow of gold coming from his own pair of wings; he hasn’t thought they could look like this with the help of the sun rays. He didn’t pay much attention.

They are like the sky-spirits of the city, they are discovering all the well-known things from the different point of view; Pete was right — they’re _fearless_ birds, superheroes with non-limited powers.

Though, Patrick is a very talented person, so he manages to stumble even during the flight, losing the balance and obviously worrying Pete.  

“Maybe let’s get back to our rooftop?” Pete maneuvers himself a bit closer and warps his arm around Patrick’s shoulders.

“Maybe,” Patrick smiles tiredly. “Honestly, I’d like to take a break.”

The boys move through the endlessly-clear air, enjoying their adventure; they fly maybe too fast, because Patrick wants to catch his breath already, feeling the sharp tips of Pete’s wings against his own.

_‘I’m here to catch you.’_

Pete always tells him the truth.

Later, they sit on _their_ rooftop again, staring at the brightening sky and wishing they could stay in metaphorical silence a bit longer; Pete covers them both with his trembling wings, nuzzling to Patrick’s neck. Patrick loves these tender wing-hugs more than anything — purple-blue feathers tickle his hot skin, making him feel protected.

Kissing on the top of the high-rise building is probably the best experience in Patrick’s life; it’s like a kaleidoscope of emotions, the full-spectrum light hitting his closed eyelids. When Pete pulls away, Patrick suddenly thinks he did something wrong and blinks perplexedly.

“It was wonderful,” Pete whispers into Patrick’s ear, and Patrick relaxes in his arms, the tension in his tousled reddish wings goes away slowly.

“Sure, it was,” Patrick agrees, taking one more careful glance down and feeling the bravery fills up his veins.

_They finally did it._

**Author's Note:**

> i was just inspired by some wing!fics ^^


End file.
